Anime Scene 9
*Those Who Rend Asunder arc: ** 9: Part I ** 10: Part II ** 11: Part III Cold open Flashbacks—Clare and Teresa in Teo, Clare picking up Teresa's head on the plateau. Flash forward to Clare searching in village. She spots Rubel. Outside of town, she demands that Teresa's flesh and blood be put into her. See video below. Flash forward to the present. Clare as a Claymore warrior—she kills a Yoma. Toriro Hunt 'Voracious Eater' Miria (No. 6), Queenie (No. 20), and third unnamed warrior, intercept a Yoma pursuing a girl. Miria cuts off his skullcap. When they enter Toriro, they find that Clare killed four Yoma (five in the manga). Miria says an Voracious Eater could have been present. And that Clare disobeyed orders, since she was to wait till everyone arrived (Queenie's manga lines given to Miria in the anime). 'Campfire meeting' Rubel tells Clare that the Voracious Eater in Rabona was only an above average Yoma. He reveals that a real "Voracious Eater" is an Organization codeword for an awakened being—an awakened Claymore warrior. When he asks what if Clare met a real Awakened Being, but he takes it back since that is what Clare was hoping for. He suggests that Clare give up the idea of killing Priscilla. But he assigns her to the Paburo hunt. Rubel warns Clare Paburo Hunt 'Introductions' Two weeks later Clare and Raki appear in a Paburo city. There they are met and led by a Man in Black, Ermita. He leads them to a house. Inside a darkened room, the other three hunt members nap. Clare again meets Miria. The other two hunt members are Deneve (No. 15) and Helen (No. 22). Helen ridicules Clare for bringing Raki. Miria breaks up ensuring fight. During the introductions, Clare reveals her number as No. 47, the weakest of the Organization warriors. This brings mirth from Helen and Deneve. 'Night' At an inn, Clare leaves Raki. Then joins the hunt. They travel through the rain to the Paburo Mountains. The hunt camps in cave. Miria orders Clare to a test match. Clare loses sword fight and falls unconscious. She lies prostrate in rain. /lntuFUZSCBM Teresa in Clare's dream Clare dreams of the figure of Teresa, sword-fighting. 'Morning' Clare wakes up, only to find the party ready to leave. She follows them farther into the mountains. They walk a trail on a canyon terrace. Surrounding waterfalls plunge into the river below. Ahead of them, an unknown man greets them. He claims to be from Lido and is the client who made the original request to the Organization. He offers to guide them to their destination. Inexplicably, Miria attacks him, but he dodges her sword. He appears on the canyon wall above them and morphs into the Paburo awakened. He wounds Miria, who says they were misinformed on the strength of their target. Additional details 'Cast' *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Miria:' Silvia Mißbach (de), Monica Rial (en-us), Agnès Manoury (fr), Lorella De Luca (it), Kikuko Inoue (ja), Nica Rojo (tl) *'Raki:' Dirk Stollberg (de), Todd Haberkorn (en-us), Rémi Caillebot (fr), Andrea Oldani (it) Motoki Takagi (ja), Anthony Steven San Juan (tl) *'Rubel:' Stefan Staudinger (de), R Bruce Elliott (en-us), Gianluca Iacono (it), Hiroaki Hirata (ja), Christian Velarde (tl) *'Helen:' Gundi Eberhard (de), Jamie Marchi (en-us), Alessandra Karpoff (it), Miki Nagasawa (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Deneve:' Heike Beeck (de), Caitlin Glass (en-us), Maïa Michaud (fr), Tania De Domenico (it), Hana Takeda (ja), Kim Pomeda (tl) *'Paburo Awakened:' January Andres (de), J. Michael Tatum (en-us), Mitsuru Miyamoto (ja) 'Notes' *Unknown if "Lido" is a real place. Miria never mentions going to any village in the mountains 'Video' Clare finds Rubel References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime